somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!
Good evening, good morning, and hello! Today, I'm visiting my old job, the maid cafe Sunfish Pocket! I'm also going to be reading some Valentine's Day messages, so look forward to that ❤️ '' ''-A-set "Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!" is one/some of A-set's videos released on her Lemniscate channels. It's marked as the 2nd video in the series, and the 3rd video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【メイド喫茶】サンフィッシュポケットにあせとんがやってきたよ！#02 (【Meido kissa】Sanfisshupoketto ni ase ton ga yattekita yo! #02) and in Chinese it is 賽特兒今天來到了女僕咖啡廳SunfishPocket唷！#02 (Sài tè ér jīntiān lái dàole nǚpú kāfēi tīng Sunfish Pocket yō!#02). Summary The video opens with A-set and her friend Ota Matsushita, both located at the Sunfish Pocket. Iris begins the video by chanting "Water!" "Fears!" and "Shadows!", while Ota cuts in each word with a rhyme for A-set's name: "Wet! Sweat! A-set!" then "Upset! Regret! A-set!" and "Threat! Silhouette! A-set!" ]] A-set introduces herself and her friend Ota, while also explaining how the Sunfish Pocket is a maid café. She begins admiring a blue-haired maid from the café (who apparently finds it awkward that A-set keeps staring at her). Teasing the audience, A-set introduces the cafés main appeal, the unique "Mer-Maid" staff, designed to appear like elaborate mermaids (Ota chimes in about wanting to see A-set in that outfit). A-set repeats herself from last video, stating how Mr. Okiura is the owner of the Sunfish Pocket, and how A-set herself used to work there in the past. She explains how the name of the fish the restaurant is named after —Mambo in Japanese, Sunfish in English, and Ikan Matahari in Indonesian— stands for "fish of the sun," since they're round and flat, which makes them look like the Sun. Here, she also adds in how her stage name, A-set, was a suggestion from her uncle and she thought it sounded really cool. (Meanwhile, Ota in the background sounds surprised/disappointed at hearing about this information). A-set proclaims how she wishes her name would spread across the world just like the sunfish. After that, A-set brings in the topic of Valentine's Day, which is happening the day after the video airs. Despite this, she has already received many gifts and messages from fans, and promises to give the sentiment back on White Day. She then decides to read out some of the Valentine's messages she received on To-Witter, which makes Ota start to panic. As she scrolls through her notification feed (filled with messages from various people such as Pongo Ponko and an unnamed account), Ota tries to dissuade her from reading out the messages. He fails, as she ends up noticing one long poem, 27 lines long, on her feed, at which her initial reaction she states "This is creepy!", repeated in editing for dramatic effect. Once Ota admits to writing the poem himself, A-set begins reading it out loud to everyone. The full poem can be found here and on TwitterOta's poem, in three parts: one, two, and three.. After reading the whole poem, which contains all of Ota's heartfelt feelings, A-set responds back to him with "...yikes." Ota then begins attempting to confess his love for, sounding embarrassed as he stumbles on his words, and as he begins declaring his confession..... A-set finishes off her and begins chanting out her usual farewells. This time, with Ota intermixing his own lines in between, such as promising to protect her from potentially being abducted. New Information Learned * A-set has a friend named Ota Matsushita. * The maid café mentioned last video is called Sunfish Pocket. ** It's currently staffed by at least 4 "Mermaids," the café's signature appeal. * The etymology of sunfish, and by extension the café, in 3 different languages. * A-set's nickname was a suggestion from her uncle. * Ota has a To-Witter account, which actually responds to A-set's official account. * Ota has a massive crush on A-set, as seen by his long poem on To-Witter. * A-set seems either extremely oblivious to Ota's feelings for her or very dismissive of them. Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Ota Matsushita * Mermaid * Other Sunfish Pocket mermaids * Renju Okiura (mentioned) * "Uncle" (mentioned) * Pongo Ponko (To-Witter cameo)The account Pongo Ponko (going by the username @ponggohponpon) and the unnamed account in the JP video are references to two accounts actually seen on Twitter (Pongo Ponko @AuthorOrangutan and KG @KetoneGrade), and featured in a promotional image included with Steam Cards for the game (proof here). * KetoneGrade (To-Witter cameo; Japanese video only) * mitsuki (To-Witter cameo) * C-set (To-Witter cameo) * Mogu-chan(Hungry) (To-Witter cameo) * MeiB (To-Witter cameo) * Taikoban (To-Witter cameo) * Hokkamuri@aseton (To-Witter cameo) * Yonesuke@Iwonttry (To-Witter cameo) * koki koki (To-Witter cameo) * Miura (To-Witter cameo) * ForgePlayer@Tesa (To-Witter cameo) * Bored Flower (To-Witter cameo) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sunfish Pocket, Akihabara, Chiyoda District Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * This video marks the first appearance of Ota Matsushita and the mermaid Amame. While Ota is called out specifically, Amame wouldn't be named until the video "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!" was released. * In all versions of the video, A-set says some variation of "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." This is technically incorrect in the Japanese/Chinese version of the video, as the timezone difference between their countries and America means that those videos technically aired on Thursday, February 14th, 2019, which makes it Valentine's Day already. Reference Category:Promotional Material